


Chat

by kaimchana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, short fic, tagalog fic
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaimchana/pseuds/kaimchana
Summary: Miss na kita.Miss na kitang halikan pero bawal na yun.Kaya miss na lang kita.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A very sabaw fic based on that viral screenshot photo of a chat between a girl and her ex.

Malalim na ang gabi nang matapos niya ang sinusulat nyang essay para sa klase nya sa lunes. Tumayo sya para mag-inat at ibinaling ang kanyang mata sa orasan na nakasabit sa dingding nya.

 

_2:36 AM. Late na din pala._

 

“Aaahhhh. Natapos din,” bulong niya. Inayos nya muna ang gamit sa study desk niya at saka tumalon papunta sa kama nya na tila ba ay kanina pa siya tinatawag.

 

Ipinikit na niya ang mga mata niya, handa nang magpakuha ng tuluyan sa pagod niya papunta sa mahimbing na tulog nang biglang may nag-vibrate at tumunog sa tabi niya. Kinapa niya ang kama para sa phone niya at nag-vibrate itong muli ng nasa mga kamay na niya ito.

 

Tila ba tumigil ang pagtibok ng puso niya ng makita nya kung ano at kanino galing ang notification na nakalagay sa lockscreen niya. Pigil hininga niyang binuksan ang phone niya at binuksan ang chathead na nagpop-up.

 

 **Jongin Kim** : kyuNgsOOoO

 **Jongin Kim** : kyunGhSOI

 **Jongin Kim** : puTa kyUngsoU

 

Napailing na lang ang binata sa mga mensahe na natanggap. Isang taon. Isang taon na ang lumipas ngunit para bang ang pagmamahalan nila ay kahapon lang.

 

Hindi na sana papansinin ni Kyungsoo ang message ng ex-boyfriend niya nang bigla ulit tumunog ang phone niya pagkalapag nito sa coffee table sa tabi ng kama niya.

 

 **Jongin Kim** : KYUNgsoUOOo 

Nagpadala na si Kyungsoo sa puso niya at nireply-an ito.

 

                      **Penguin**  ❤ : Bakit?   

 **Jongin Kim** : gISING KA PA?

                                 **Penguin**  ❤ : hindi tulog na ko 

 **Jongin Kim** : soo naman :((

 **Penguin** ❤ : lasing ka na                          naman

 **Penguin**  ❤ : naglasing

 

 **Jongin Kim** : di naman

 **Jongin Kim** : uminom lang ✌

                   **Penguin** ❤ : ok

 **Jongin Kim** : miss na kita

 **Jongin Kim** : _*Jongin Kim is typing..*_

 

Ilang beses inulit-ulit basahin ni Kyungsoo ang huling sinabi ni Jongin, ramdam niya ang pagbilis ng puso niya habang inaantay ang susunod na sasabihin nito. Half of him wishes na sana ay nagbibiro lang ang binata ngunit ang kalahati ay hinihiling na sana ay nasa tabi niya ito ngayon, na sana ay naaalagaan niya ito ngayon.

 

Naka-kagat labi niyang inantay ang susunod mensahe ni Jongin at muntik na niya mabitawan ang phone niya ng tumunog ito ulit.

 

 **Jongin Kim** : miss na din kita halikan, pero                               bawal na yun                                

 **Jongin Kim** : so miss na lang kita

 

Hindi malaman ni Kyungsoo kung ano ba dapat ang maramdaman niya. Gusto niyang magalit at mainis dahil walang karapatan si Jongin na sabihin ito kung di siya magpaparamdam ng isang taon. At the same time, tumatalon ang puso niya sa saya dahil alam niya na hindi lang siya ang nakakaisip sa binata.

 

Gustung-gusto na niya reply-an ito at sabihin na namimiss na niya din ang binata ngunit ayaw niyang umasa. Lasing si Jongin. Hindi nito alam ang pinagsasabi niya.

 

                         **Penguin** ❤: matulog ka na

 

Tinignan niya pa muli ng isang beses ang palitan ng mensahe at hindi man niya aminin, inantay niya na makita ni Jongin ang reply nya bago sya matulog ngunit makalipas ang tatlong minuto ay hindi na ito nag-reply pabalik. Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo at iniling-iling niya ang ulo niya na tila ba ay pinipilit niyang gisingin ang sarili sa mga naiisip niya.

 

Pinindot na niya ang lock sa phone niya, desidido na matulog na rin at kalimutan ang nangyari nang biglang tumunog ulit ito. _Sino naman tatawag ng ganitong oras?_

 

Tinignan niya ang phone niya at nagtataka kung sino ang tumatawag dahil number lang ito. Nagdalawang-isip siyang sagutin ito dahil baka nantitrip lang ang tumatawag pero mayroon maliit na parte sa isip niya na nagsasabi na baka ang inaasahan niya ang nasa kabilang linya.

 

“Hello?” bati niya pagkapindot niya ng answer button. Paghinga naman ang sumalubong sa kanya at nanigas siya ng nasundan ito ng tawa. Ang tawa na noon ay bumubuo sa araw niya. Ang tawa na ngayon ay napalitan ng paghikbi.

 

“J-jongin?” mahinahon niyang pagtanong. Dinig niya ang pagbuntung-hininga ng nasa kabilang linya at ang pagsinghot nito na ikinasakit naman ng puso niya. Umiiyak si Jongin.

 

 _Hikbi._ “K-kyungsoo-” _hikbi._

 

“Soo, ako na lang ulit. Pwede ba tayo na lang ulit?” mahinang bulong nito ngunit malinaw na malinaw na narinig ni Kyungsoo ang mga salita. Naramdaman niya ang pangingilid ng luha niya at kinagat niya ang labi niya para pigilan ang pagtulo nito.

 

“Miss na miss na kita. Tangina. Sobrang miss na kita.” _Hikbi._ “Sinubukan ko wag kang contact-in ng isang taon. Isang taon, Kyungsoo. Kasi sabi mo kailangan mo ng space. Okay na ba? Okay ka na ba? Pwede na ba ulit?”

 

Para bang unting-unti binabasag ang puso ni Kyungsoo sa kada hikbi na naririnig niya galing kay Jongin. Halatang lasing ang binata ngunit ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang emosyon sa boses nito. Hindi na rin niya napigilan ang pag-agos ng luha sa mga mata niya.

 

“Jongin-”

 

“Maghihintay ako. Ilang taon pa ba? Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo makinig ka.”

 

Nakikita niya sa isip niya ang pagpunas ni Jongin ng luha sa mukha nito. Isang taon na pero sariwa pa sa isipan niya ang kagaya na sitwasyon na nangyayari sa kanila ngayon. Si Jongin, umiiyak, nagmamakaawa kay Kyungsoo na baka pwede nilang maayos ang away. Si Kyungsoo, nagpipigil ng luha dahil hindi niya rin naman gustong iwan si Jongin, ngunit nalaman ng tatay niya ang relasyon nila at ayaw niya na pati ang boyfriend nya ay kagalitan nito.

 

“Miss na miss na kita. Soo, miss na kita yakapin.” Para bang batang nagsusumbong ang boses nito at kahit anong pigil ni Kyungsoo ay di na niya kaya pigilan ang sariling nadarama.

 

“Miss na din kita,” sagot niya dito kasabay ng paglabas ng hikbi sa mga labi niya. Agad niyang pinunasan ng kamay niya ang mga luhang tumulo sa pisngi niya. “Miss na miss na din kita, Jongin.”

 

“Umiiyak ka ba? Huwag kang umiyak please. Soo, wag kang umiyak. Ayaw kita paiyakin. Shit. Dapat di na ko tumawag.”

 

Lalong naiyak si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng binata ngunit agad siyang naalarma ng bigla syang may narinig na bumagsak kasabay ng pagsigaw ni Jongin.

 

“Jongin?” Nag-aalala niyang tawag. “Jongin? Jongin anong nangyari?”

 

Katahimikan ang sumagot sa kanya at patuloy ng pumasok sa isip niya ang mga posibleng nangyari sa binata. Paano kung nasagasaan ito? Paano kung may nangyaring masama dito? Paano kung-

 

“Nauntog ako sa poste,” tatawa-tawang sagot nito at tila ba nabunutan ng tinik sa puso si Kyungsoo. Hindi mawala ang pag-aalala niya kaya naman agad siyang tumayo para magbihis. Susunduin niya si Jongin para makasigurado siya na ligtas itong makakauwi.

 

“Jongin? Jongin nasan ka? Pupuntahan kita.”

 

“Nasa puso mo. Tignan mo bilis.” Tumawa ang binata sa kabilang linya at wala ng ibang gustong gawin si Kyungsoo kung hindi ang sapakin ito. Siguro ay yakapin na din.

 

Bumuntong-hininga siya at inintindi na lasing si Jongin kaya hindi ito makausap ng maayos. “Seryoso kasi. Nasan ka?”

 

“Secret.”

 

“Jongin-”

 

“Kyungsoo ~”

 

“Nasaan ka ba? Pupuntaha-”

 

Naputol ang sinabi niya ng biglang tumunog ang doorbell sa apartment na tinutuluyan niya. Hindi maaari.

 

“Jongin?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

Dahan-dahan siyang naglakad papunta sa pintuan, ang puso niya kumakabog sa dibdib niya na para bang gusto na nitong kumawala.

 

“Nasaan ka?” muli niyang tanong dito. Hinawakan na niya ang doorknob, nag-iintay sa sagot ng binata at saka binuksan ang pinto.

 

“Surprise!” Isang nakangiting Jongin ang sumalubong sa kanya pagkabukas niya ng pintuan at hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit ba naiyak siya pagkakita sa binata.

 

Isang pares ng mainit na bisig ang pumalupot sa katawan niya at dinala siya sa mainit na yakap. Lalo siyang naiyak nang magsalita ang binata.

 

“Ahh shet namiss ko to,” sabi ni Jongin at hinila niya pa papalapit sa kanya si Kyungsoo.

 

Amoy ni Kyungsoo ang alak ngunit wala na syang pakialam dahil isang taon niya din hinanap-hanap ang yakap na ito.

 

“Nakakainis ka,” bulong ni Kyungsoo, ang mukha niya nakadantay pa rin sa dibdib ni Jongin.

 

Naglakad papunta sa loob ng pintuan si Jongin, ang yakap niya kay Kyungsoo hindi kumakalas at saka niya isinara ang pintuan gamit ang paa niya.

 

“Andito na ko, wag ka na mainis,” pang-aasar pa nito. Kumawala si Kyungsoo sa yakap para tignan ito ng masama.

 

“Bakit?” nagtatakang tanong nito.

 

Iniling lang ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya sa kasintahan bago niya ito talikuran para itago ang ngiti sa mukha niya. Hindi pa siya nakakalayo ay may mga braso na agad na humihila sa kanya pabalik sa piling ni Jongin.

 

“Nauntog pa ko para lang makapunta dito tas tatalikuran mo lang ako?”

 

“Sino ba may sabi sayong magpunta ka?” pag-susungit ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya napigilan ang pamumula sa isinagot ni Jongin.

 

“Yung puso ko,” mahinang bulong nito sa kanya na nasundan ng tawa ng maramdaman niya na hindi na lumalaban ang lalaki sa bisig niya.

 

Iniharap ni Jongin sa kanya si Kyungsoo upang tignan ito ng maigi.

 

“Namiss talaga kita.”

 

“Di kita namiss,” sagot ni Kyungsoo, ang mukha niya’y walang kaemo-emosyon.

 

Tinignan siya ng masama ni Jongin at nag-pout pa ito. “Weh?”

 

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo at iniwasan ng tingin ang binata ngunit lumipat si Jongin ng pwesto para makita siya ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Talaga?” _Tango_ . “Kahit konti?” _Iling._

 

Lalong humaba ang nguso ng binata habang pinipigilan ni Kyungsoo ang tumawa.

 

“Sinungaling ka,” pang-aakusa nito bago yumakap ulit kay Kyungsoo. “Bawiin mo na ko ulet. Andito na ko eh. Free delivery.”

 

“Paano kung ayaw ko?” pang-aasar niya dito para lang makita ang inis na mukha ni Jongin. Alam niya na hindi na niya matitiis pa ang binata simula pa lang nung nag-chat itong muli sa kanya.

 

“No return, no exchange, sir. You’re stuck with me,” balik nito sa kanya at hinigpitan pa lalo ang yakap. “Bawal mo na ko iwan. Itatali kita sa tabi ko, sige ka,” pangbabanta pa nito at natawa na ng tuluyan si Kyungsoo.

 

“Okay,” sagot niya at iniyakap na din niya ang sariling mga braso sa katawan ni Jongin. “Namiss ko din to.”

 

Ilang segundo din ng katahimikan ang lumipas bago nagsalita ulit si Jongin. “Okay?” Inilayo siya nito para tignan siya sa mata. “Anong okay?”

 

Isang buntong-hininga ang sinagot ni Kyungsoo sa binata. “Binabawi na kita.”

 

Tinignan niya ang pagpinta ng isang malaking ngiti sa mukha nito, ang mga mata nito ay kumikislap dahil sa luha na patulo na agad naman sinalo ni Kyungsoo. “Wag ka na umiyak, binawi na nga kita eh.”

 

Hindi niya inaasahan ang halik na sumunod sa matamis na ngiti na binigay sa kanya ni Jongin ngunit ipinikit niya na lamang ang mga mata niya at nagpadala sa pagsasayaw ng mga labi nila.

  
“Touch move na ha,” pagpapaalala nito sa kanya. Sinagot naman ito ni Kyungsoo ng pagtango ng ulo bago niya ito hilahin muli sa isang matamis at isang taong hinintay na halik.


End file.
